Evaluate the following expression when $x = 4$ and $y = 6$. $9$ $x$ $^2 + 5$ $y$ $ - 5$
Answer: Substitute $4$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 9{(4)}^2 + 5{(6)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(16) + 5{(6)} - 5 $ $ = 144 + 30 - 5 $ $ = 169$